


Parentage

by madwriter223



Category: Smallville, Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assumptions, Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, Medical Procedures, Misunderstandings, Parent-Child Relationship, Teeny Marvel Cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5582257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Lex Luthor hadn't been involved in Superboy's creation? What if he hadn't known at all? What if he found out?<br/>Superboy is about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently marathoned both seasons of Young Justice. The idea for this came to me during the first eps, before Luthor had even appeared. I rather liked it, so I decided to do what I do best and ignore canon. ^_^ The AU setting for this one is literally what's in the summary - Lex hadn't known about Conner and wasn't involved at all in the Superboy Weapon Project (or whatever it's called). Let's go from there. ^_^

Superboy awoke sore and confused. The last thing he remembered was Metropolis and getting that cat out of the tree. Now he was in a grey room, strapped to a lab table and surrounded by machinery. The only thing that kept him from panicking was that it looked nothing like Cadmus. That place had always looked as if something organic was growing on everything. Here, everything looked made of metal, and he really hoped that Cadmus hadn't upgraded.

“Ah good, you're awake.” A voice remarked and Superboy whipped his head around to face the speaker. His shoulders rose defensively.

A bald man was staring at him. He didn't look like a scientist, though. He didn't have lab coat nor gloves nor any type of instruments. He was even wearing a suit and tie. But he _was_ fiddling with some kind of machine.

Superboy scowled. “Who are you?” He demanded.

The bald guy was still staring at him, tapping his fingers against the machine thoughtfully. “I can certainly see the resemblance.” He murmured, more to himself than to Superboy.

Superboy didn't need to know who he was being compared to. It was fairly obvious either way. He snarled. “What do yo want?” He pressed against his bonds, but they didn't give even one bit. He strained harder, trying to throw his weight back or to the sides but the table he was on remained stubbornly in place and in one piece.

“Don't bother, that thing was designed to hold Superman.” Baldie said, off hand. He turned one more dial and the machine pinged. “Now we can start.”

Superboy clenched his teeth. “Start what?”

Baldie picked up two glass slides and walked up to the lab table. “A simple test.” He set the slides on a nearby stand and snapped on a single rubber glove.

“Don't touch me!” Superboy growled, shifting as far away as the restrains let him. Which wasn't very far at all.

Baldie rolled his eyes. “It's just a blood test, stop wiggling.” He picked up a short needle in his gloved hand and pricked himself on a finger on his other hand. Blood welled up from the tiny puncture and he smeared it on one of the glass slides. “See? Now it's your turn.”

Superboy's eyebrows drew together in confusion. “Needles don't penetrate my skin.” He pointed out.

Baldie grabbed a lead box from the stand and popped it open. Inside was some kind of blue rock. And almost immediately Superboy felt... off. As if something had shifted beneath his skin. “What is that?”

“Blue Kryptonite. It negates all your abilities.” Baldie set it on Superboy's chest and grabbed a new needle. He jabbed it quickly into one of Superboy's fingers and he jerked at the sharp sting. 

“Hey!” He curled his fingers into a fist, clenching them tightly to make sure Baldie couldn't get at his blood.

Baldie gave him an unimpressed look. “You do know I can stick the needle somewhere else, right?” He grabbed the second slide and waved it at Superboy. “I need only one drop. I can take much more.”

Superboy pursed his lips into an angry line, but unfurled his fist. Baldie quickly pressed the slide against his bleeding finger, pushing around the tip to get more blood to well up. Then he set it down next to the first one and snapped the lead box closed. “And done.”

“That's it?” Superboy asked, shifting his shoulder as that something shifted underneath his skin again. At least he felt back to normal.

“From you, yes.” Baldie took both slides to the machine and inserted them into the slots on top. He turned a switch and the machine whirled to life. Baldie then turned around to face Superboy and crossed his arms. “I assume you have questions.”

“Yeah, I've got a few.” Superboy narrowed his eyes. “Who are you, where am I and what do you want from me?”

“Lex Luthor, in my private laboratory and I wanted to make sure.”

Superboy blinked. He hadn't thought it'd be that easy to get the answers. “Make sure of what?”

Lex leaned back against the counter the machine was on. “Some time ago, I heard a very interesting rumour. Something about a clone of Superman being unearthed in a Cadmus lab. Naturally, I investigated. I hacked into what was left of the Cadmus main frame, made a few calls, blackmailed some people. I managed to collect several files on you and your creation.”

Superboy stared back at him.

“I learned quite a bit from those few snippets I managed to get. The biggest surprise was learning that the DNA sample they had of Superman was unstable. Well, either that or cloning a full blooded Kryptonian was simply above their capabilities. The results were always unviable or unstable.”

Superboy blinked. There were more of him? More clones?

Baldie continued. “However, they really wanted to have a Superman clone, for whatever reason, so they decided to mix in a little bit of human DNA. To stabilize the clone. Thus you were born.”

Superboy stared at him with wide eyes. “I'm part human?”

The machine pinged and printed out something. Luthor ripped the bit of paper off and read the results. He stared at it, face unreadable. “You're part me.” He said after a short moment.

Superboy did a double-take. “What?”

Baldie set the results down and walked back to the stand. “That machine is a DNA tester, one of my own design. It's very rarely wrong.” He picked up two cotton swabs sticking out of plastic cases. “I'd prefer to do a secondary test, to be sure.”

“Okay.” Superboy replied, nodding his consent.

“Open your mouth.”

Superboy's teeth clicked as he clenched them shut.

Baldie rolled his eyes. “I'll go first then, shall I?” He opened his mouth and quickly drew the cotton swab back and forth against his inner cheek. The took it out and snapped the plastic case over the tip. “Now open up.” He said, bringing the second one closer to Superboy's face.

Superboy stared at it for a moment, then glanced at Baldie and to the machine waiting on the counter. He really wanted to know. So he opened his mouth and stayed still while Baldie swabbed his cheek.

Baldie inserted both swabs into the machine and stood back. They waited in silence this time, and about two minutes later the next results printed out. Baldie read them quickly, then pinched the bridge of his nose between thumb and index finder.

Superboy tried to sit up, straining against his bonds. “What's it say?” He called.

Baldie took a deep breath and turned to face him. “The same. Biologically speaking, you are my offspring.”

“You mean clone.” Superboy corrected him.

“No. A clone by definition can be of only one person. You are of two.” He walked up to the table and flipped a switch at the bottom. The restraints popped open. “That means that you are either a separate creation... or a son.”

Superboy sat up slowly, rubbing at his wrists. This whole situation was very confusing and the results were a surprise. But that would explain why he couldn't do everything Superman could and... and Baldie wasn't looking at him like Superman did. Not at all like he was some kind of trick or something to be wary and suspicious of. Baldie looked... confused as well. He had his head tilted to one side and one corner of his mouth was curled back slightly. Like he was fascinated by him. But not in a bad way, not like those in Cadmus. Kinda like his friends, sometimes.

Superboy tilted his head to the side, matching Baldie's. “So... what happens now?”

“Right now?” Baldie folded his arms behind his back. “I'm thinking ice cream. Kids like ice-cream, if I remember correctly.”

Superboy scowled sullenly. “I'm not a kid.”

“You're less than a month old. Come along.” Baldie marched over to what looked like a zeta beam teleporter built into the floor. 

Superboy shrugged and joined him on the platform. Baldie pressed a purple button and they teleported away.

*~*

Superboy was sitting on the sofa in Baldie's living room, eating his second bowl of chocolate ice-cream. Baldie, Lex, was sitting next to him. He'd finished his bowl earlier and was now reading names out loud from his tablet. Apparently, everybody should have their own name, and Superboy had to chose one for himself. They'd been at it for half an hour now.

“Christian?”

“No.”

“Christopher?”

“No.”

“Charles.”

Superboy tilted his head to the side. “... maybe.”

“It shortens to Charlie or Chuck.” Lex gave him a sidelong look.

“No.”

“Fine, moving on. Clint?”

“No.”

“Conner?”

It sounded okay. “... I like it.”

“Do you want it? Remember that you would have it for the rest of your life.” Lex reminded him.

Superboy thought about it for a few moments, just as he had with the other names he'd liked. This one felt... stuck. Like it belonged. “Yes.”

“Very well.” Lex nodded and set the tablet down. “You'll be Conner Julian Luthor.”

“Julian?”

“It was my brother's name.”

“Oh. Okay.” Superb- Conner looked away for a second. “What should I call you?”

Lex just watched him, not saying anything. Supe- Conner cleared his throat. “Do I have to call you Lex? Or can I call you... something else?”

“Lets start with Lex for now. When you feel comfortable, you may decided to call me something else.”

“What if I want to call you... by a paternal title?”

Lex continued to stare at him with a steady gaze. It calmed Sup- Conner even before he spoke. “I've told you before, Conner. Genetically speaking, you are my son. It would not be out of line for you to call me that.”

“Okay.” S- Conner licked his lips and glanced down at his empty bowl. “Can I have more?”

“Of course.” Lex got up and grabbed both his and Conner's bowls. “Lets try strawberry this time.”

Conner smiled. Especially when Lex ruffled his hair as he walked past. So this was what family felt like. It was... nice. 

End (for now)


	2. Assuming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA  
> The People Who Assumed, 1 Who Didn't Know +1 Who Did
> 
> When Conner talks about his dad, nearly everyone assumes he's talking about a certain someone. Spoiler: he is not. And you know what they say about assuming.

“Black Canary?”

She looked up from her paperwork and smiled. “Hello, Superboy. How can I help you?” 

He was standing in the doorway to her office, not making any move to actually enter. His hands were clenched into tight fists. He tended to do that when he was unsure of something. “Do I have to live here?” He asked in a low voice, and she blinked in surprise. That came a little out of the blue.

She stood up from her chair and walked around the desk, gesturing for him to step closer. “Where else would you like to live?” She prompted. 

“With my dad.” Superboy took two steps past the threshold and stopped, hands still clenched.

“Your dad?” Did he mean Superman?

“Yeah.” Superboy scowled at her desk, and crossed his arms over his chest. “He says I can, but I have to ask you guys, too.”

Black Canary made sure to keep her tone calm, but encouraging. “Then you've been spending time with... your dad.”

“Yes.” The line of his shoulders relaxed and he looked up with a small smile. “I visit him in Metropolis every day.”

Ah. She'd assumed Superboy's everyday trips to the city had been for hero-related purposes. She'd heard of the times he'd saved someone in the city. She'd had no idea he was spending time with Superman as well. And referring to him as 'dad'? They must've bonded already, this is wonderful. “Oh course you can live with your dad, Superboy.” She said with a smile. “I'll notify the League so they'll know where you're staying in case of an emergency. Do you have a phone?”

“No.” His brows furrowed, but his hands didn't clench back into fists. “I can ask my dad for one.”

“That'll be best. When you have the phone, leave your number with me or Red Tornado. It'll make it easier to contact you.” He nodded. “Now, why don't you go pack the things you want to take with you? You can sleep at your dad's tonight.”

“Okay.” His gaze dropped to the floor for a brief moment. “Thank you.”

She smiled at him. He's been with them for two months now, and manners still made him shy. “You're welcome, Superboy.” 

He bit his inner lip. “It's Conner now.” He corrected her, and she smiled wider.

“Of course. Conner.” It was good that Superman was stepping up. It was sure to be good for Sup- Conner. That boy needed a good parental figure to bond with.

*~*

Wally was the first to notice the bulge on Conner's side. “Hey, what's that under your shirt?”

“What?” Conner turned to him with a frown, shoulders tensing defensively. His shirt rode up a little, and the bulge became even more obvious.

“That!” Wally pointed at whatever it was. “That is not the right shape for a fat fold.”

Conner's brows furrowed even more, and he looked down at his side. “You mean this?” His shoulders relaxed when Wally nodded.

“Yeah! What is it, dude?”

Conner lifted his shirt, revealing... a flat fanny pack strapped around his middle. Wut. “That's my phone.”

Wally stared at it, perplexed. “Your phone?” He repeated.

Conner opened the fanny pack and took the phone out, showing it to Wally. “Black Canary said I have to have one now. For contacting me when I'm with my dad.”

Wally waved a hand, dismissing the explanation. “I get that, but why is it strapped to your side?”

Conner tilted his head to the left. “So I don't lose it.” He said it like it was obvious. “It's kinda heavy. Made my pants slip off.”

Wally snorted. “Phones aren't that heavy.”

“My dad had it especially made for me.” Conner explained, and yeah, Wally could buy that. The phone didn't look like anything he'd seen in the shops.

“Yeah? Show me.” He made grabby hands at the phone, and Conner handed it over. Wally had not been prepared for the phone's actual weight, and it yanked him downwards, making his hands hang near the floor. “Crap!”

Conner blinked at him. “It's made from a titanium and adamantium alloy.” He added, and Wally knew when he was beat.

“Wow, it _is_ heavy.” He gasped, hefting the phone higher.

“It weighs twenty pounds.” And that would definitely drag any pants down to the ankles. “A lighter one is still in development.”

Wally looked the thing over. It looked normal enough. “What do you need a twenty pound phone for?” He demanded, handing it back.

“I don't have to worry I'll break it.” Conner shrugged and put it back into his fanny pack. “It's very sturdy.”

“Oh yeah, super-strength. Good thinking, dad.” Wally gave a thumbs up. A moment later he had to shake out his hands. “Man, but that is seriously heavy. If you ever run out of powers you could use that thing as a weapon.”

“I'd have to ask my dad if I can, first.”

“That was a joke, dude, but ask anyway.” Wally would pay money to see the face Superman makes at the question.

*~*

“Red Tornado?” 

Red Tornado paused his computations and turned around. “Yes, Superboy? Is there an issue you wish to discuss?”

“Can I put a poster in my room?” Superboy asked. There was a long cardboard tube in his hand, the kind used to transport large sheets of paper in.

“A poster.” Red Tornado repeated. He'd found that if he did that, the children were quick to explain themselves.

“Yes.” Superboy lifted the tube towards him. Red Tornado assumed the poster in question was inside. “My dad says decorating one's quarters helps develop and establish individuality.”

“I agree with your father on that.” It was good that Superman was paying such close attention to Superboy's development. Mental health and emotional stability were important.

Superboy shrugged. “My dad also says it can have a calming effect during stressful days. Something about personal space.”

“I have no objections. What poster do you wish to put up?”

Superboy opened the tube and took out a rolled up sheet of paper. “I got dad to make me a No Signal poster.” He unfurled it and showed it to Red Tornado. It had a depiction of static on it.

Red Tornado scanned it, then looked back to Superboy. “Do you require assistance?”

Superboy lowered the poster, though he didn't roll it back up. “I'm not sure what to hang it on.”

“Traditionally scotch tape is used. If that isn't suitable, I believe there are some unused nails in the workshop.”

Superboy nodded. “Okay. Where do I get the tape from?”

“Miss Martian should have some. She was making an art project.”

“Thanks.” Superboy smiled and left, the unfurled poster slung over his shoulder. 

“Be careful not to damage your poster.” Superboy still needed reminders to be more gentle. He tended to cause damages if he wasn't paying attention. It was to be expected from children with super-strength. Red Tornado was sure that he would grow out of it given time, especially with Superman as his parental figure.

*~*

Robin facepalmed when he saw Conner. “Are you kidding me right now?”

Conner gave him a confused look. “Why?”

“What are you wearing?” Robin pointed an accusing finger at Conner's shirt. It was yellow with a black Batman logo plastered across his chest. Was he for serious?

Conner looked down at his shirt, then crossed his arms defensively. “My dad bought it for me.”

Robin did a double take. “He did?” Batman told him Superman sometimes tried to be funny, but this felt rather like a cheap shot. Robin would've expected more from the Man of Steel.

Conner, unaware of the problem, nodded. “Yeah. He got me tons of shirts.”

Hello, curiosity. “Can I see?”

“See what?”

“Your shirts. Or are they all with the Batman?”

Conner snorted and uncrossed his arms. “Of course not. But I only have a few here, the rest are at home.”

“Not a problem, man. Show me!”

Conner still looked a bit confused, but he nonetheless lead the way back to his room. And indeed, his closet now contained a dozen shirts. One in particular caught his attention straight away.

“Hey cool, a Robin shirt!” He hadn't even known they were making these.

Conner nodded with a smile. “Dad got me shirts with logos of all the Leagers.”

“Really?” So Superman wasn't just trying to be funny. That's a relief.

Conner nodded. “Yeah. And I have a T-shit in every color now. My Dad says I should try other colors than just black.”

Robin looked through the shirts. The shirts were still dark, but they still came in a variety of colors. Dark red, dark gray, dark green, dark blue, each with a different logo on it. And there was also a single purple one, without anything on it. Just a plain purple shirt.

Robin waved it at Conner. “What's with this purple one? It's hasn't got anything on it.”

“I know. Dad insisted.” Conner shrugged. “I think he just likes that color. He got me a purple singlet and a sweater too.”

Robin rolled his eyes with an amused twist to his lips. “That's normal. Parents dress up their kids like they want to all the time.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Robin grinned. “My mom used to dress me up in circus themed clothes when I was really little. Somehow living in an actual circus wasn't enough for her.” Her favorite had been a clown onesie with a rainbow wig sewn onto its hood. She dressed him up in it every day when he was four or five. She'd even altered it each time he'd outgrown it, just so it would still fit. Heh. He wondered where that things had ended up. It would've made a cool keep-sake.

His melancholy must've shown on his face, because Conner put one hand on Robin's shoulder. “Sorry my shirts made you sad.” He said in a soft voice.

Robin patted his hand. “It's not cause of your shirts, man. Just... You know what? Lets go into town and find me a circus-themed shirt. It'll be aster, we'll make it a field day.”

Conner shrugged and smiled. “All right.”

*~*

J'onn looked up from his book when his apartment door opened. He checked his watch with a satisfied nod. His niece had returned exactly at the agreed upon time – 8 o'clock p.m. “Greetings, M'Gann. How was your visit?” She had been to a play date with Conner at his father's apartment. The children had arranged it among themselves.

“It was very fun!” M'Gann's thoughts were vibrant with cheer. “I have missed spending time with Conner.”

“You still see him every day in Mount Justice.” J'onn pointed out with a teasing smile.

She giggled. “You know that's not the same, Uncle. Just him and me is much different from being part of a larger group.”

He sent her a wave of amusement and sat down on the sofa. “What have you two done during your visit?”

She plopped down next to him. “We had great fun, Uncle! We did all the traditional sleep over stuff.”

“Sleep overs are over night stays, M'Gann.” J'onn explained. His niece still sometimes confused earthian customs.

“I know, Uncle, but just because the sun was out didn't mean Conner and I couldn't do typical sleep-over things! Just like Megan did with her friends in episode seven!”

J'onn smiled at her cheerful emotions. “And what did Megan do in episode seven?”

“Many different things, just like Conner and I! We played board games, baked cookies, had a pillow fight, watched some silly show! We even had a makeover! Conner said no to face make-up, so we just did each other's nails!” She wiggled her fingers for J'onn to see. The nails were painted a bright orange. “Don't they look neat? Then we danced some and baked a pie!”

It was good to see his niece in such high spirits. “That sounds like excellent fun.”

“It was, Uncle, it was.” M'Gann agreed with a big smile and leaned her head against his shoulder.

J'onn tilted his head towards her. “And Conner's father? Was he present?”

“Some. He had work to do, so he left us alone for most of the day. We ate lunch together and he sampled our cookies and pie.” She looked up at him. “He is very nice, Uncle.”

“Yes, he believes in being polite in all situations.” J'onn nodded. Superman has always been a pillar of good manners.

M'Gann's brows knitted into a worried look. “I am afraid I might've been rude to him, though. I forgot about asking _before_ establishing telepathic contact.”

J'onn doubted Superman took offense, M'Gann was still very young. “Did you apologize?” 

“Of course, straight away. He accepted and pointed out it's inappropriate to do that on Earth.” She huffed. “I didn't even read anything, he had very good mental shields in place. Then again, Conner doesn't like it when I forget to ask him, either.”

“There is an Earth saying. Like father, like son.” He sent a wave of reassurance to her. “With time, it will be easier to remember about requesting permission. Now, tell me more about your sleep-over day.”

“Gladly!”

*~*

Kaldur'ahm stepped through the Zeta-Beam and looked around. As usual, his team was nowhere to be seen. They were probably playing games in the den, he thought with a smile. He was just about to go join them when the Zeta Transporter activated again. He smiled as Superboy came through. “Greetings, Conner. How are you today?”

“Fine.” Superboy walked up to him, a bag in his hand. “And you?”

“I am also fine.” Kaldur'ahm inclined his head.

“Am I late?” Conner asked, a worried furrow to his brows.

Kaldur'ahm put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “No, my friend. We are in tandem today – we've arrived nearly at the same time.” He looked around. “I assume our other friends are in the den.”

“Robin was supposed to bring some new game today.” Conner commented. He thrust the bag he was holding out at Kaldur'ahm. “Here.”

Kaldur'ahm blinked down at it. “What is it?”

“My dad and I made muffins yesterday.” Conner opened the bag and offered it again. “He says it's a good bonding activity.”

“Joint activities tend to help establish bonds.” Kaldur'ahm agreed and selected a muffin. “I am glad to hear you are getting along with your dad.”

“Thanks.” Conner extended the bag again. “You can take as much as you want. Dad says sharing confectioneries is what friends do.”

“It would be considered rude not to share.” Kaldur'ahm concurred with a nod. “Rudeness is to be avoided, I've learned.”

“Dad says building a network of friends and acquaintances is important. Especially for a superhero. And that not offending anyone is part of that?” He sounded uncertain, and Kaldur'ahm gave him a reassuring smile.

“It is indeed.” He said with a nod. “Your dad is a wise man.” Kaldur'ahm expected no less from the famed Superman.

Conner smiled. “I guess. He's very fun to be around.” He took a muffin for himself. “Want another one?” He offered Kaldur'ahm the bag again.

“I'm good.” He took another bite of the muffin he still had. “But thank you.”

“Are you sure? There probably won't be much left after Wally gets to them.”

Kaldur'ahm considered this. “I will take another, then. They are quite enjoyable.”

“They're with blueberries.” Conner declared with a proud look.

*~*

Artemis plopped down between M'Gann and Conner. “So, summer is almost over. Are you two going to go to school together?” She'd been wondering about that lately, even since she'd started attending Gotham Academy.

“I will be attending the Happy Harbor High School.” M'Gann answered with an eager grin. “I am sure it will be most fun.”

“I'm sure you'll love it.” Artemis grinned back. M'Gann enjoyed most things about living on Earth. She turned to Conner. “What about you?”

“My dad enrolled me into his old school in Metropolis.” Conner replied with a scowl. “I have to wear a uniform.”

“Tell me about it.” Artemis leaned back with a groan. “School uniforms are the worst, even in fancy schmansy schools.”

“What is so wrong with uniforms?” M'Gann asked, brows furrowing. “Are they bad?”

“Not bad.” Artemis was quick to reassure her. “It's just... they all look the same. And they itch.”

“Mine doesn't.” Conner protested.

“You have super skin, you probably just can't tell.” Artemis dismissed him with a sigh. “But the colors are boring. Can't spruce it up in any way.”

The scowl returned to Conner's face. “Yeah. I can't wear any of the shirts dad bought me. I like those shirts.”

Batman narrowed his eyes, listening in through the surveillance. One thing he was certain of was that _Superman_ had not attended a school in Metropolis as a teenager. He steepled his fingers together and pressed them against his lips. He needed to investigate.

*~*

Luthor looked up when the wind blew through his suddenly open window. Ah, the entrance drama queen. “Batman. I was wondering when one of you would come.”

“Luthor.” He stayed in the shadows, so that only his silhouette could be seen. It served to unnerve people, throw them off their game. Unfortunately, it didn't always work.

“Yes, yes.” Luthor waved a dismissive hand. “Lets skip the small talk, it's been a long day.” He  
grabbed a folder filled with documents, and handed it to Batman. “Here are all the information pertaining my son. His school records, ID information, social security, DNA tests proving my relation to him, birth certificate, etc.” Batman narrowed his eyes and took the folder. “All legal, of course. I employ an excellent team of lawyers, after all. I put them to good use on the matter.”

“I'm sure you did.” Batman leafed through the documents, paying special attention to the birth certificate. Conner Julian Luthor, born two months ago. Next to his birth date there was an extra panel for special circumstances, added into the standard forms after aliens and atlanteneans began starting families on Earth. It specified his physical age at sixteen. The certificate listed Alexander Joseph Luthor and an Anonymous Second Donor as Conner's parents. Batman had to admit he was impressed.

“I will be performing my own DNA tests.” He declared. 

Luthor smirked. “Of course you will. Do you want a sample of my DNA or do you still have some from the last time I was a 'guest' in the League's custody?”

“If I need more I'll inform you.” Batman put the documents back into the folder and closed it.

“One more thing.” Luthor handed him another folder. Thicker this time. “Here are all the files I've managed to collect from Cadmus. Or what was left of it.” Batman blinked, but took that one as well. “I trust the League will share any additional information you have on the matter. It's only fair, Conner is after all my son.”

Son. Yes. All the documents in the first folder declared Conner Luthor's son and heir. And judging by Conner's recent behavior, it was obvious that Luthor treats the boy as a son as well.

This might pose a problem in the future.

“Luthor. What are your intentions?” Because it needed to be asked. If he was dissatisfied with the answer, he'd bring Diana's Lasso of Truth with him next time.

Luthor was silent, contemplating Batman with a serious look. When his spoke, his voice was quiet and somber. “I've named him Julian, Bruce. I wouldn't have named him that if I didn't mean it.”

Batman pursed his lips and gave a clipped nod. It would have to do, for now.

Luthor folded his hands behind his back. “Do you have any further questions?”

“Not at the moment.” Batman shifted his shoulders, so that his cape fell around him like a shroud.

“When you do, you know how to contact me.” Luthor turned and walked towards the door. “I trust you can show yourself out.” He added over his shoulder.

Batman didn't bother with a reply.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
AN: Whoo-boy, this is late. Nearly a whole month overdue. That tends to happen with me. ^_^  
As it turns out, this work will no longer be a two-parter. It's up to four parts now, with a possibility of a fifth. ^_^ My muse got inspired, apparently. I'm gonna try to finish the third chapter in March, but like before, I make no promises.


End file.
